This invention relates to improved pistol grip devices having deformability to cushion the contact of a pistol handle with a user's hand.
The grips of the present invention are of a general type in which a body or bodies of elastomeric material are connected to the handle portion of a pistol, with the outer surfaces of the grip being formed of the elastomeric material for contact with a user's hand in a manner enabling slight cushioned deformation of those surfaces as a user grips the handle, to thereby soften the contact between the hand and the grip, and also increase the friction therebetween for preventing slipping of the gun in the user's hand. Certain prior grips of this general type have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,084, 3,815,270, and 4,043,066, and in prior copending U.S. Patent Applications Ser. Nos. 838,805 filed Oct. 3, 1977 and 872,329 filed Jan. 25, 1978, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,024 and 4,148,149 respectively.